


Sagittarius Weeks 2020: Aiolos Collection

by JennyDeVic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Are they just friends or are they more, Day 5 and 6 are a little weird, Elysium, F/M, First Saint Seiya fic in Utah!!!!, Gen, Gods are horny buggers, Gold Saints in a Hot Spring YUM!, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saint Seiya Origins, Soul of Gold, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDeVic/pseuds/JennyDeVic
Summary: Day One: Aiolos and Shura take a trip to a flat wasteland where they attempt to recreate El Cid's feat of slicing an arrow in four.Day Two: Shion and another person seeks the future successor of Sagittarius.Day Three: The Gold Saints have their annual trip to the Hot Springs, but Aiolos doesn't want to go. Can Aldebaran figure out why and change his mind?Day Five: Aiolos is dead, but his adventure isn't over as he encounters Hypnos and a not-quite-dead Japanese girl.Day Six: Part Two of Aiolos' trip in Elysium.Day Four: HOW IT SHOULD HAVE ENDED! Aiolos wasn't quite as doomed as he thought he was on the night of the betrayal.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura & Sagittarius Aiolos, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos, Gemini Saga & Sagittarius Aiolos, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Hypnos & Thanatos (Saint Seiya), Hypnos x Sagittarius Aiolos, Leo Aiolia & Sagittarius Aiolos, Sagittarius Aiolos & Seika, Sagittarius Aiolos/Seika
Comments: 21
Kudos: 11





	1. Day One: Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Author Introduction: Greetings everyone. I have decided to take part in the Sagittarius Weeks on Tumblr. Each week is dedicated to the different Sagittarius Saints. I’ve decided to only do the prompts for Aiolos(November 23-29) and Gestalt (December 14-20). 
> 
> I can’t promise they will be timely, but I will do my best. 
> 
> Title: Legend of El Cid  
> Day 1: Arrow  
> Time: After Hades, Everyone Resurrected  
> Characters: Aiolos and Shura

**OVER TWENTY YEARS AGO**

**HOUSE OF SAGITTARIUS**

A small ball of light green cosmos filled the bedroom, causing one of two sky blue eyes to crack open. He turned his head to spot his young Spanish neighbor, clutching a worn book. “Again?” the archer asked. 

Shura, while he was picking up Greek quite quickly, was still a little shy about using it casually. He quietly nods and presents it closer to the Sagittarius’ face.

Aiolos gladly takes it with one hand while the other helps the future Capricorn up. A grimace followed as the child accidentally knees him in the nethers, but he holds back his protest. 

Shura tries to sit down but produced a small frown. 

Aiolos turned toward his nightly companion. “Make some room, Aiolia,” and playfully pushes his snoring little brother further over to his side like a log. He wasn’t quite sure how it happens but no matter how tightly he tucks the Leo trainee before bed, in the morning, somehow he’ll wind up taking three-fourths of the mattress, upside down, with his arms and legs outstretched. 

Once there was room, Aiolos produced a ball of yellow cosmos to illuminate the pages, while Shura tucked himself under the archer’s arm. It was a novelized version of The Lost Canvas War. It was one of the nicer copies with fully painted illustrations and was reasonably detailed.

But the Capricorn wasn’t interested in all the other stuff. Instead, he cracked it open to the exact chapter of when El Cid had to face The Dream Gods.

As Aiolos read it, he could feel Shura’s body tense with excitement, with a few moments of the boy reciting every bit of El Cid’s dialogue and attacks with the same gusto as the former Capricorn himself. 

“...as the golden arrow of Sagittarius was soaring through the sky, El Cid leaps in between  Oneiros. With two swings of his hand, slices the arrow cleanly into four parts and striking each soul of the dream gods...” he paused when the Capricorn turned his head away from the book and at him. “What is it?”

“Do you think he did it? Cut an arrow into four? Camus says he thinks that part is exa--extra--ex--”

“ _ Exaggerated _ ?” Aiolos assisted before the boy nodded up and down. While he liked Camus, sometimes the future Aquarius can be a bit on the blunt side, but the truth was some things were questionable. At the same time, he didn’t want to break Shura’s heart either. “Can’t be sure unless we try it? Have you been practicing?” He watched Shura’s large eyes narrow in a sharp glare that would be quite intimidating if it weren’t for the Spaniard’s chubby pinchable cheeks. “Okay...dumb question…we all know you’re out before the sun rises and don’t leave until it rests below the horizon.” 

The future Capricorn tilted his chin in pride, the light of the cosmos illuminating the sides of his lips where the edges were dotted with the old foam of toothpaste. “I want to be as good as him.” He lowered his head. “But...I’m not  _ that _ good yet.”

Aiolos smiled. “Well… if you want to know a secret, I’ve been practicing for years, and I don’t think I’m as good as Sysyphus to shoot like him.” 

“Can we try it, when we’re good enough?” asked Shura with pleading eyes. 

Of course, Shura didn’t need to beg since the idea had also stirred a little interest in Aiolos as well. “Yeah, sounds good!” 

The Capricorn grinned before a long yawn followed. The bed was soft, and he had been training since four in the morning. “Can I sleep here?” he watched Aiolos pat the pillow before he looked over toward the other side where Aiolia clutched a fluffy lion with a stuffed brown horse next to him. Shura reached over and gently pulled the horse’s foot toward him when the Leo twisted his body and tried to pull it. “Hey!” Shura jerked the stuffed horse into his arms but Aiolia half-asleep tried to pull away. “Stop!”

But Aiolia, still with a full set of baby teeth, and grumpy due to a long training session produced a sour glare. “It’s mine!” he argued before he squeezed both of the toys in his arms. 

However, Shura, snarled, equally cranky, flashing the wide gap where two front teeth had fallen out. “I can’t sleep without something to cuddle!” with that he attempted to snatch the horse. 

Aiolos, feeling his eyelids grow heavy, groaned. He thought everything was going to get easier with watching the kids now that everyone was potty trained. “Aiolia, for the love of Athena,  _ share! _ ”

“MINE!” screamed Aiolia. 

“... _ shit _ …” groaned the archer.

“LANGUAGE!” the two children chastised him before the two boys punched and kicked trying to get the toys.

The archer had enough. As one of two of the oldest of the newest generation of the Zodiac, he knew how to end this quickly. “Aiolia...share….or I am taking both and the only one that cuddles with Goldie and Chiron tonight is me!” 

Aiolia gave him a deathly glare as if denouncing the Sagittarius as his brother forever...or at least until he helps him brush his teeth in the morning. He snorted as loud as he could before he reluctantly passed the horse to Shura.

The Capricorn stroked its mane. The victory was his as he smugly took his place on the middle pillow.

**O|===============|O**

**PRESENT TIME**

**BONNEVILLE SALT FLATS, UTAH**

Aiolos, dressed in his Gold Cloth stared at the metal pole with a large metal X that was sloppily welded onto it. Mu cried when he saw his work, but he felt quite proud of it considering it was his first time with a blow torch. He turned to the ground and pounded the metal spike into the ground, causing a reverberation so strong that he swore that it nearly busted his eardrums. He turned to the 91 kg dead boar. The creatures were an absolute pest near his old house, decimating the gardens as quickly as the seedlings sprouted, but their meat was still delicious, and finding one this big made his mouth water. He pulled his father’s old hunting knife and quickly divided its body into four parts. He set each section based on the position of  Oneiros from the old depictions of the battle in art. Finally, he placed a helmet, crafted from the remains of an old traffic cone, some cardboard, and black paint, and set it upon the dead pig’s head. “All set…” he muttered to himself proudly before he looked around the empty flatlands. “...almost…” 

He still needed the Capricorn.

Aiolos quietly paced back and forth. The two hadn’t talked since the great resurrection, at least  _ not in person _ . Shura was willing to send to him general updates since he was the Pope of Sanctuary. In the monthly group meetings, Shura’s eyes would only turn to him if he was wearing the metal mask. 

He thought long and hard. Shura was not very sentimental so any offer to go to a cafe was dismissed. He did know that the Capricorn was always up for a challenge, and he was one who attempted to honor his promises. 

Twenty minutes passed. Aiolos was still alone, spinning his bow like a baton partly out of boredom and also as a fan because Utah was surprisingly hot. 

Just when he was about ready to leave, he felt a sudden pulse of cosmos as if giving him a heads up. Aiolos raised a wing over his face to block the burst of salt crust that came when someone ran at the speed of light. 

Shura, tall and lean and full dressed in his Cloth turned to the Sagittarius and knelt. “Forgive me, Your Holiness. I never meant to be this late, but there was a mix up in orders by a couple of squads and I needed to tend to it before any discord can arise.”

“You’re fine,” Aiolos casually replied, he spoke gesturing for the tenth guardian to stand. “By the say, like I told the others, unless we’re in the Pope’s Chambers or in front of others, don’t worry about the formal title or etiquette.”

“Alright,’ Shura spoke curtly.

Aiolos could see the Capricorn giving that awkward glance. His neighbor was so duty-oriented that things outside of protocol can feel peculiar. “Well, are you ready to try this?” he spoke as he presented the pig.

Shura stepped forward and was impressed. He was surprised that despite being dead for over a decade that the archer still remembered the promise in the middle of the night, but even more so by the effort he put into copying the Dream Specter. He did take a moment to adjust the right arm so that it was pointing more downward and nodded again. 

“Fantastic. Let me put some distance and let’s try it out!” Aiolos turned toward the distance and slowly flew away. While doing this would be better in Greece, the problem was that neither wanted to repeatedly use high-level techniques over Rodario. After going through the maps, they found that this location was not only desolate enough but flat too, making it easier for the two of them to aim. Sure the actual fight was in the air and they used Athena’s cosmos, but they didn’t need the extra power to kill a god, and right now they were just curious if the trick could even be accomplished. 

He was a little disappointed that Shura didn’t feel like chatting, once more saying only what he needed, but the fact that he was here was a good start. 

He stopped at a pile of stones, the spot where Saga said would be the equivalent of the statue to the approximate location of the actual battle. He gazed from afar, his vision enhanced with cosmos allowing him to see the pig carcass and Shura with as much ease as if the two were only ten feet away. He lifted his bow and aimed straight for the chest area of the carcass. “ _ Ready? _ ” He watched Shura prepare his stance, his arm turned as if ready to unsheath a katana. He let go and watched the blind light that followed. But when the light faded, the pig had nothing upon it except the scores of flies. He could see Shura giving an awkward gaze as well before Aiolos looked around the ground. Suddenly both he and Shura spotted a golden glint on the ground and the two flew or ran straight toward it. 

Aiolos knelt and folded his arms at what looked like a golden stick with a glob of gold on the front. He was afraid this would happen. “Looks like it melted. Did you use too much?”

Shura picked it up, his eyes were a bit disappointed. “No...the opposite. I must have used too little. There is the initial energy, but once the power goes down, it scatters and becomes blunter.”

“Okay, so let’s just use more pow-”

“I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!” snapped Shura as he clenched the blunt arrow before he drew his hand to his face and rubbed it. “If I use more, it will strike you.” 

The voice of the Capricorn had shifted from firm and commanding, to a bit of sorrow and concern. 

But Aiolos smiled. “Look, you’re not going to hit me.”

“This is dangerous! I won’t put the life of the Pope in danger!”

“Look… do you know what is more dangerous than this? It’s not a full-grown man with Excalibur, it’s teaching a five-year-old how to aim with Excalibur. Can’t tell you how many times you would swing that arm at a target and would forget to turn off the cosmos and cut half of my floor and any furniture behind it. I can’t tell you how many haircuts I needed because you accidentally sliced off a couple of inches on one side,” he laughed and watched Shura slowly crack up a little, his cheeks turning a bit pink in embarrassment. “If I can survive that, I can dodge from this. Now let’s do it again, with more power!” 

Shura was a bit surprised. He thought Aiolos was going to bring up his run with Athena. Honestly, he forgot how determined he was at trying to learn Excalibur...and how bad he was in the beginning with it. “Alright, more power this time.” He turned and returned to his spot in front of the pig. 

Aiolos flew back to his pile of rocks. He readied the bow and waited for Shura to take his position. He pointed his arrow while steadying his feet to take flight before he let go. He shot at an angle dodging a horizontal slash of concentrated cosmos. But he was surprised not to see a vertical one as well. He flew over to where Shura was and gazed at the work. The arrow was split, striking where an arm and leg was, but not the chest and the other leg. He could see the Capricorn do a quick examination, trying to ensure not even a hint of soot was upon the Sagittarius before he returned to the pig. “Where was the second slash?”

Shura folded his arms and studied his work, even taking time to pull out one half of the arrow and inspect his work. “If I tried a horizontal one, I would not have time to get out of the way. But if I struck the arrow earlier, it would split in a way that would miss the target.”

Aiolos studied the scene as well before he pulled out his copy of The Lost Canvas. Even though Shura moved at light speed, so did he, and the fact was that when it was like that, it gave the Capricorn a fraction of the speed of light to perform two strikes. This would be so much easier if they could witness the move, but they only had the text to interpret how such a move was done. “I don’t think he dodged...I think he cut it in place and allowed the other pieces to split around him.” Aiolos may be brash, but he wasn’t careless. “I think we can assume he did it.”

Shura flinched. “What do you mean? Are you saying we’re not trying it?”

Aiolos shut the book. Now it was his turn to be serious. He pulled out an arrow and stuck it right into his own shoulder pad. “These arrows are meant to pierce armor like butter. If they don’t split, expect them to hit pierce through your chest. If you miss the timing, the arrow is going to jam directly up your hand. There is a point where, testing a theory may not be worth it, especially if we’re not fighting a battle like El Cid.” 

Shura gazed upon him with saddened eyes. “You don’t... _ trust me _ ?” he muttered as if his own being was about to crack.

The archer took a pause. The idea of cleaving an arrow into four was legendary, not because of the technique, but because Sysiphus and El Cid had such a strong bond and synergy that they were able to make such a difficult feat possible. Perhaps it was time the two of them took a page from that. He took a hand and unshouldered his bow. “You know, you trust me to fly away, and if there is one person alive who could do what El Cid did, it’s you. Let’s go do this,” he spoke before he flew over to his spot. He swallowed hard. He could tell by Shura’s stance that it was meant to be one where it kept him more focused than one that would allow him to dodge. He clenched his arrow, his bow, his jaw, and aimed it carefully at the spot once more. 

The two were aligned.

Their eyes match each other's gaze. 

“Ready?” he called out loud. He watched the Spaniard wave his arm like a matador with his muleta. 

The archer unleashed the arrow. 

Aiolos shot at an angle dodging the cross-like beam, despite the blinding light, his vision never leaving Shura as he watched the swordsman held his position. He flew at lightspeed over and gasped as all four quarters of the arrow made their targets. “WE DID IT! THAT WAS AWESOME!” He cheered. He turned to Shura and was surprised to see him shaking a bit as if he had narrowly dodged a train. “LOOK!” he proudly pointed. If he knew how to use a camera, he would take a picture like a tourist.

“We did it!” muttered Shura, his legs still stiff, the hair on the back of his neck felt like they were standing straight up. That was the stupidest pointless thing he ever did...yet somehow it felt pretty good. “Goddess we did it!” He drew his hands to his face, amazed that he was able to copy the legendary technique. 

The two stared at that work, the sliced arrow was hot to the touch, its sides slowly cooking the meat around where it penetrated.

“Wow...I’m pretty hungry now,” the archer grinned as the scent reminded him of juicy bacon. But his face saddened. “Unfortunately,” his eyes shifted toward the flies around the head. “It’s probably rotten right now, otherwise we could probably slice off parts of it and eat it here.”

Shura agreed. He bit his lip and tilted his head in contemplation.

  
The archer noticed it as well. “What are you thinking?”

But Shura shook his head. “Don’t worry.”

But Aiolos will not stop. “Come on, tell me!”

The Capricorn looked up. Aiolos was from Rodario, and the lifestyle there was very close to the ancient Greeks, at best medieval at times. He, on the other hand, grew up in a suburb in Spain. “Should we...celebrate?”

“Of course we’re going to celebrate!” He pointed at the pig. “You pick!” 

“Anywhere?” Shura muttered. “Would you like to try something...new?”

**O|================|O**

**SALT LAKE CITY, UTAH**

Now in his trainers, Aiolos sat in the booth. He adjusted the large sheet that he brought along in case he needed to go somewhere in public. He turned his head as the Spaniard carried a large tray with twenty boxes on top. “Is it?”

Shura nodded before he pulled one of the boxes out. “This over here is the best sandwich in the world.”

“Better than a gyro?” Aiolos spoke with skepticism.

Shura nodded before he lifted the lid as delicately as a bachelor lifted the top of a ring case. “Behold… the Big Mac.”

Aiolos stared at it. He wanted to try it, but after spending so long in a hot wasteland he needed something cold. “Hold on, I’m thirsty.” 

Shura reached over and passed the large coke. “Sorry, I thought they had beer like in the McDonalds in Spain, but not in America.” 

Aiolos waved a hand. “Eh, don’t worry,” he spoke as he took a sip before he pulled out a flask and poured in a healthy serving of whiskey into it.” He sipped the straw and took a deep breath at the mammoth of a sandwich. He picked it up and took a bite.

Shura stared nervously. “Well?”

Aiolos chewed and swallowed. “Honestly...the meat...doesn’t have as much flavor like something fresh...and yet…” He took another bite. “I can’t stop eating it!” He quickly devoured it and licked his fingers before he grabbed another.

Shura felt pleased. “I knew you would like it as he pulled out his and began eating one just as quickly.”

After finishing one in three bites he grabbed his third box. “So your parents used to take you here all the time? They must love you. This place is delicious.”

Shura finished a box and snatched another, but paused for a moment before he opened the box. “Well...they did love me...but they were always busy. They took me out to eat because they were always working.” He looked up. “Thank you for always spending time with me...beyond training,” he admitted.

Aiolos felt touched. Shura maybe a hardnose now, but in many ways, he hadn’t changed much. “You’re acting like it's all in the past. Who says we can’t stop doing stuff together?” he said as he went and snatched his fifth box. “We have plenty of time to do more dumb shit together. Hell, that stuffed lion and horse is still on my bed if you and Aiolia want to go back to sleeping with me and fighting over who gets to cuddle with what.” 

It was the first time Shura smiled, and Aiolos gladly smiled back. 

That day, it seemed like their friendship was starting to mend itself, thanks to a single arrow. 


	2. Day 2: Chiron- Son of A Foot Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion and another person seek out the future successor of Sagittarius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Son of a Foot Soldier
> 
> Day 2: Chiron
> 
> Time: Before Aiolos Came to Sanctuary
> 
> Characters: Aiolos (Lucas), Shion, and ???
> 
> Warning: Cracked this out in four hours in between teaching and working on my main fic. Hope you like it.

Star Hill

My second home beyond the Pope’s Chambers. 

It is here where I spend five hours each night in the Great Hall of the Stars, for it is my most important duty as the Pope for the last two centuries.

It is here I read the stars.

Many ask what the stars say and what do I seek each night?

Well, while my friend of Rozan sits and awaits for hints of our greatest fear, I, on the other hand, gaze upon their endless beauty for signs of our greatest hope. 

Right now, I am very thirsty for it. 

All twelve constellations of the Zodiac are ablaze, simply for the fact that the last generation of Golds had joined the great Collective of their predecessors, and the stars above seek someone to unite with...someone worthy. 

Would you like me to share how I read the stars?

Oh, you would? 

Alright. First, I will need my tarot deck.

**The Hermit (IX)**

One always ignores the meaning of the first card. What is important is the number. It is the ninth, therefore, it is telling us tonight we must focus on Sagittarius. 

Great stars of the sky, what do you wish to tell me of Sagittarius. I stare upon the constellation while my hands slowly shuffle. When the stars flash, that is when I pull out the next card.

**The Fool**

When upsidedown, it is a terrible sign, but when right side up...it is good...very very good for it means that I shall find the next successor of Sagittarius. 

Great stars of the sky, tell me about his personality? I shuffle and wait for the flash.

**ACE OF CUPS**

Friendly and motherly. 

Hmm, quite odd and rare for a Sagittarius. But the stars are never wrong when it comes to these matters.

Finally, I must go to the sacred block of concentrated stardust. 

It is not a pleasant experience for as I lay there, it is draining me of my cosmos and strength, weakening me to less than an infant. I am most vulnerable here. But at the same time, it leaves my subconscious open and free for the constellation of Sagittarius to bring forth a vision of I must seek. 

Ah...a child...older. That’s good. I don’t like it when they are babies since it makes it very difficult to question them.

His body is covered in an oversized trainer that is issued to the lowest ranks of our army. A good sign he is in Rodario. 

Brown curly hair with a red headband. 

That is all I know. I am tired now. Goodnight, for I am so very exhausted.

**O|===========|O**

**NEXT DAY**

Oh, you’re back? Do you wish to find him too? Well, as they say:  _ Good company will make the journey feel shorter _ .

Come, let us visit the main square, but allow me time to change into something more discrete, for a Pope will attract  _ everyone _ making it very difficult to search for  _ someone _ .

Normally, I will send forth the lower ranks of Saints to search, but with this one being so close and quite specific, I would like to attempt it at least. Just do not tell the guards. They tend to ignore the fact that I fought some of the highest Specters in history and gazed upon the face of Hades himself, yet they feel the need to surround me with thirty or forty of them as if I was some rare rabbit in a field of lions. I have come to the villages for decades. The worst that will happen is my foot stepping into something that is a bit too fragrant. 

No, your company is enough. Let us sally forth. 

**O|===========|O**

Oh my, I suppose I had underestimated the ease in which to find my Sagittarius. One would think that the red headband would make it simpler, but none of the children have it on.

You feel like it seems every short-haired lad is wearing an oversized trainer. 

Oh no, it is not a coincidence. 

That’s right, you are not from these parts.

Let me explain the culture of Rodario. Most of the young men, unlike yourself, lack any formal education, either because they were orphans, and unless they were gifted, most are simply too poor to specialize in a trade or attend formal education. Typically by age ten, they enlist as a foot soldier. So generations of fatherless soldiers are training generations of aimless orphans. The result is that rowdy boys mature into rowdy men. Young men who drink, gamble, seek pleasure in brothels. They will have various bastard children, over three-fourths will either die or be abandoned to later become foot soldiers themselves to make a living. 

Some do indeed try to raise an honest family. However, they are on leave for often months at a time, only having perhaps a few days with their families before they return to duty. In the meantime, these children run around freely with no supervision and are incredibly bored due to a lack of money to do anything. So both orphans and children will gather into groups or gangs causing quite a bit of mischief. 

In short, they are often labeled as ‘son of a footsoldier’ because their families could only afford to dress them in trainers that their fathers couldn’t wear either due to having too many holes or if they were dead. It was a negative connotation meaning they were uneducated, troublesome, and were destined to be a grunt in the army. 

Oh, you see him? Where?

The side of the clocktower? Ah yes, there he is. 

Weird? No...not at all. 

I told you, they were bored, and so they will be up to these strange games, one being who could climb the clock tower to see who could go the highest… mostly as some sort of initiation. It is so commonplace that everyone in Rodario tends to ignore it. 

Stop him? Call him down? Normally I would, but to be honest, I see it as further proof that he is indeed aligned with his constellation. 

Too high? Too dangerous?

The peak of which a baby bird that sits upon its nest is the equivalent of one who stands at the tip of the Eiffel Tower. He is as comfortable hanging from the ledge as a goat upon the ridges of a mountain. 

Him hanging off the clock tower is nothing compared to the training he will receive when we start tossing over the side of the Ninth House to get him to fly.

**O|====================|O**

Shion, dressed in his old Tibetan robes quietly stood, straining his neck when a couple of the boys turned toward him. 

The two were only about nine, but their leathery faces reflected the life that had hardened them. “What are you looking at, Old Man?”

The disguised Pope looked back in amusement. “Why, up to your friend! He’s doing quite well!”

“He’s not our friend  _ yet… _ he has to  _ earn _ it! So mind your business and get the fuck out of here, before I punt your wrinkly ballsack to the top of Sanctuary. What do you think of that, Old Man?”

Shion casually shrugged. “Honestly, if you were capable of such a feat, I will be most impressed, and perhaps question if I am searching for the wrong perso-” He stopped mid-sentence as he and his guest immediately dodged the incoming punch with ease. 

Suddenly, the Lemurian looked up as the large gang of boys turned and began to charge. Shion raised a hand, ready to defend when the boy with the red headband landed on top of the attacker, slamming him to the ground. 

The Sagittarius, gripping his side with one arm, turned and checked on the other kid that he landed on before the others grabbed him by the headband and pulled him away, and began kicking the living shit out of him. 

Shion waved a hand and sent the attackers flying off the Sagittarius like seeds in the wind. While he was a peaceful man now, he was far more experienced in handling roughnecks. His hands slowly cracked the other knuckle while the pleasant expression faded into one that has not been seen since one of the Judges killed one of his friends in front of him during the Holy War. He watched them finally, wise up before looking down to see the one they sought kneeling by the child and using healing cosmos upon him. 

Yes, this was definitely the one prophesied by the stars. 

**O|===================|O**

**AMBROSIA CAFE**

Shion sat next to his guest as the two of them watched the Sagittarius quietly eat his chicken pita. While the Sagittarius said he was only a little hungry, he still offered to take him out since food tended to make conversations easier, and he didn’t have to worry about that group of children planning some sort of retaliation against them. “I was quite impressed with your climb, Lucas.” 

The brown-haired boy gave a humble smile. “Nothing special. The trees are taller and they aren’t as stable as a stone building,” he spoke as a piece of meat spilled out before he tossed it in his mouth. 

The Lemurian could tell the boy seemed very comfortable with heights. Truth was, the biggest reason why so many children are caught climbing the Clocktower is not that they were going up, but because most were too scared to come down, like kittens in a tree. “That fall though...you cannot deny that too was impressive. From that height, if you missed, you would need several pins in your jaw just to eat that.”

Lucas brushed his red headband aside before he paused for a moment. “Peleus is a bit crazy. He has a huge knife in his side pocket, even if you can’t see it. He can separate rabbit heads with as much ease as when Sanctuary executed that one guy who killed his whole family.” He looked up. “Although….I guess you didn’t need my help.” 

“No, but that doesn’t mean your actions were not in vain, for they are proof that you not only have the skills but the heart to come to Sanctuary.”

The boy gasped as he heard those words. He may have been five, but even he of how important any visitation from a person from Sanctuary would be. Of course, it also made quite a bit of sense, not with how easily the Lemurian dealt with the others, but the way looked at them afterward, experience twinkling in his ancient eyes. “What about it? Come to Sanctuary, like what? A guard?”

“You think quite lowly of yourself.”

Lucas swallowed hard. Unless he was asking him to come over as a cook, there was only one other position. He turned his head and watched the Lemurian nod once more as if assuring him that this was no fairy tale. “Why me? I am nothing, just a...”

“-son of a footsoldier?” finished Shion. “In the eyes of the stars, in the history of Athena’s chosen, one’s history matters not.” That was the sad thing he noticed about humans and poverty. No one wants to be poor, yet everyone expects them to stay poor to the point that those that are poor, believe such expectations. ”What do you say?”

“Will my family come too?”

“I’m afraid not. Sanctuary is a grand fort. Much like how your father can’t bring any of you with him, you can’t do the same.” Shion could see the boy gasp with a bit of horror. 

“I don’t know...my Mom needs me. My brother needs me. Dad wants me to be the man of house…” his voice cracked but Shion placed his gentle hand upon his shoulder. 

“It is alright to be frightened. It is a decision...that  _ should  _ require time. If you need Sanctuary to send your father home so that you can talk to everyone...that can be arranged.” 

The boy breathed a bit easier. “Thanks.” He took a bite of his pita. “Just don’t tell my Dad I was climbing the clocktower with my friends. He’ll make me stand in a corner, holding a bucket of water over my head for hours... _ again _ ,” Lucas grimaced. 

“Alright, we’ll keep that detail out of it.”

“Why do you hang out with them?” asked the guest.

Lucas turned up and shrugged. “I...guess we always hung out together. I know it looked bad out there, but they’ll probably be back at my house tomorrow.”

The guest shook his head. “A real friend wouldn’t make you do stuff like that.” 

Lucas nodded quietly. “I...just didn’t want to be alone.”

“I know the feeling. I’m a little lonely too in Sanctuary, but if you join, I’ll be your friend. That way neither of us will be lonely anymore.”

“Uh...okay...” he finished his pita, a bit unsure of what to say. He never had a friend outside of the others. “Thank you. I guess I’ll go home now. How will I know where to find you?”

Shion reached into his pocket and pulled a small miniature scroll and passed it over. “Take it to Sanctuary and they will bring me to you. Even if you say no, I would still like to receive an answer.”

After eating, the pair said goodbye to the Sagittarius as he ran down the street to exit the village. 

“Do you think he’ll say yes?” asked the guest. 

“We’ll see,” spoke the Aries. However, the stars never lie when it comes to these matters. Even if the boy chose to remain, the winds of time are cruel and most likely will blow in a way that makes it where the child will have no choice. But even if that’s the way, he still liked to meet the future successors ahead of time and offer. “Are you thinking of anything?” He asked as his guest seemed a bit preoccupied. 

“He seems genuinely nice. I wonder why he didn’t wind up like them?”

“That’s a good question...and surprisingly a tradition. For you see, in Greek Mythology, centaurs were very similar to today’s foot soldiers. Centaurs were untamed, violent, and quite savage. Much like how there is hope within Pandora’s box of evil...there is always a Chiron among them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This prompt was wicked hard. Took me a couple of days to figure out how to write something based on it on top of everything else, so I think it works.
> 
> Next Prompt: Scars
> 
> Characters: Aiolos and Aldebaran


	3. Day 3: Scars- The Secret Shame of Sagittarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golds are holding their annual trip to the Hot Springs Near Rozan. However, Aldebaran finds out that Aiolos doesn't want to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Secret Shame of Sagittarius   
> Day 3: Scars  
> Time: After Hades, Everyone Resurrected  
> Characters: Aiolos and Aldebaran (Main) Mu (Secondary). Other Golds and Libra Shiryu

**ROZAN MOUNTAINS**

The weather was ever so perfect today. It was summer and normally the hottest time of the year in that region, yet thanks to the roaring waterfall, the air was cool and quite pleasant. 

Mu sat upon the grass and gazed off in the distance, watching shades of warm colors blanket the normally deep blue sky. His head raised when he felt a pulse of cosmos before he stood up to greet his dear friend and treasured neighbor. “Welcome back! Were you able to get them?” 

Aldebaran, dressed in his casual combination of a yellow shirt, sturdy jeans, and leather coat lifted a large bakery box. “I did, but I had to wait a little longer than normal. The baker told me if she spread the frosting on them while the cookies were hot, it would melt it and leave them soggy and mushy.” He spoke as he lifted the lid to present four dozen of Demeter’s Bakery’s famous cake-like chocolate-chip cookies with baklava frosting as well as a small bag of crispy vegan chocolate chip for Shaka. 

Even the Lemurian, who had no desire to touch the poison known as sugar, still enjoyed the pleasant scent that the baked goods gave off. “Marvelous. I am certain they’ll be gone by the end of the night.”

“Try within the first hour,” corrected the Taurus. 

Mu reached over for his woven satchel that held his towel. “You should set some aside for Aiolos before we go to the hot springs with the others.”

“He’s not coming?”

“Aiolos told everyone to have a good time...no hard feelings.”

That was very odd. Today was supposed to be a day of healing. It had been over fourteen years since they all went to the Hot Springs together, a tradition halted due to the event that splintered the group in the first place. “Any reason?”   


“He said if he didn’t carve out enough arrows, he wouldn't have enough for woodcock season. Of course, I doubt that’s it.”

“As do I. With aim like his, he can deprive all of Greece of their beloved fowl by reusing a handful of arrows.” 

It was good that we think alike. “The truth is, he’s...embarrassed. ” 

“Of what?” asked the Bull.

“You know!” Mu took his finger and tapped the center of his forehead.

Aldebaran didn’t know, but he’ll find out. “Mu, go ahead and bring these over and I’ll see if I can talk some sense into him.” 

The Lemurian gave a peaceful nod before with an easy hand wave, he used his telekinesis to take the box before teleporting to the destination a couple of miles away. 

Aldebaran quietly turned toward the only lit building in the area. Since the Hot Springs were not too far from Rozan and it was one of the few times that Pope Shion could visit his old friend Dohko in person, they would spend a few hours there to have a simple dinner. Even though the old Aries and Libra were gone, choosing to allow the next generation to take over and reunite with their long fallen comrades of the eighteenth century, they still came to the sacred mountain to eat out of tradition, even if he accidentally forgot to bring the desert. 

His brown eyes gazed through the window to see the archer sitting on the edge of the low bed, stripped down to his trousers whittling away a branch to form an arrow as he said he was going to do. Normally, the Brazillian would turn away and avoid something so outwardly prudish, but that was when he realized that perhaps the answer right there all along. 

Stretching from the top of his right hip to the outer rim of his shoulder, was a massive scar. It was hardly inconspicuous and in fact, it was very much the opposite. While the center of it was so perfectly diagonal that one would think Shura used a ruler when he attacked Aiolos, it was the outer edges that could make one feel a little nauseous. 

They all knew that Shura held back his attack signature. That was one of the few solid facts from that night of the great Betrayal since, without a Cloth, Excalibur should’ve sliced him perfectly in half as easily as a facón to a flower. Whether it was because Aiolos was holding a baby or because he didn’t believe that the archer turned traitor varied determining who one spoke to, including the two involved. 

But when the Holy Sword’s technique was unleashed at a less concentrated amount, rather than a clean blade, it struck with blunt force like a flaming club. While it did penetrate the outer surface, the real pain came from the heat that scorched at least two and a half inches outwards from the strike leaving exposed nerves and second-degree burns. They say he smiled when he died, but was it because he was handing Athena to Kido or because the pain of having one’s flesh sliced and boiled was about to end? 

The surface of the baby pink scar mismatched with the rest of the warm tanned skin. While the rest of his body was tight and muscular, somehow the large area of the strike was soft, slightly raised, and wrinkled with an uneven texture. 

Perhaps it was the will of Athena or that he wanted to step forward, but the wooden plank underneath groaned enough to betray his presence. He watched as the archer twisted his head before he tucked it downwards, tied his headband back on, and pulled his light brown trainer shirt back over his body. It was clear he was ashamed of it. Seeing no reason to hide and sensing that it would be more awkward to run off, the Taurus quietly pulled the door open. “Aiolos? I heard you’re not coming to the Hot Springs.”

Aiolos’ face shifted from shock to an easy demeanor. “Not this year. Dinner over here was great, especially Shiryu’s bao,” he complimented the newest Libra Saint. He held up several straight sticks. “But I need to take care of these.”

“You know the least you could do is offer a more believable excuse.” He swallowed hard. “I know why you’re not coming...and maybe it is the same reason why you didn’t come any other time during the bath meetings. You don’t want others to see it, don’t you?” 

The Sagittarius looked upwards toward the tall goliath and back down to his hands. “No... _ I don’t _ …” He heard the shifting of steps before a great weight took a spot beside him on the bed, nearly causing him to roll over. “It’s...hideous, don’t you think?” he spoke as he turned his head in the direction of his friend.

“It’s not that bad. Besides, you’ll be among friends and neighbors.” He crossed his arms. “Since when have you become this concerned with looks?” He watched Aiolos’ cheeks suddenly flush a bit. “ _ Oh… _ ” he and Aiolia were both the odd ducks in Sanctuary, being the only straight ones. They thought Aiolos was too, but he later on admitted that over time, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Yeah...that’s one of the reasons I try to... _ hide it. _ ”

“We’re a lot older now. It’s not like we’re children who will point and laugh.”

“Not with this. Besides,” Aiolos grabbed and tugged the tails of his headband. “Deathmask caught me dressing one time and took one look and fell over laughing!” He shook his head. “I told him to stop, but he kept going telling everyone about it.”

Now it was Aldebaran’s turn to grow crimson in the cheeks. He thought after all they went through in Asgard, that Deathmask had changed for the better, but it looked like that wasn’t the case. “Bastard!” Aiolos gained that scar fighting for what was right. He was a hero and true Saint and he shouldn’t have to exclude himself over it. He turned to the archer and grabbed his arm. “Come, we’re going.”

Aiolos resisted, trying to stay seated on the bed. “Look….I just can’t… Every time people see it...they just lose it. You’ve seen it right?”

Aldebaran nodded serenely. “I did...the truth is you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Aiolos glared at him. “Yes, I do! I was such an idiot!” he cursed himself.

“I can’t believe this! How can you say such a thing?”

Aiolos folded his arms. “Because it is true! I still remember it too. Being in the quarry under that hot sun…” He turned his head. “Have you ever had a time where you wished you could just turn back time and change the past...even for something so small? I feel so ashamed every time people gaze...and stare at... _ it _ ”

“Aiolos, listen to me! You have nothing to be ashamed of! Let’s go out there, and wear it proud.”

Aiolos raised a brow. How can he be proud of something so hideous? But the Taurus was putting quite a bit of effort and he has always been a good friend to all. “Alright.” He walked over and grabbed his leather bag with his stuff before walking to the bed and offering a hand. “Promise you’ll defend me when they see it?”

“You know it!” the Brazilian grinned before the archer helped him up. 

O|=============|O

**ROZAN HOT SPRINGS**

“Mmmm, I forgot how much better this place was compared to our own Houses,” mused Milo as he allowed his muscular body to sink until only the crease of his chest was showing above the steam.

“I thought the same thing,” Aphrodite, his hair in a ponytail, turned his head over to his neighbor. “Why is that? You’re the smart one when it comes to these matters?” He asked the Aquarius. 

“Many factors from the type of water composition to even how well the servants clean our baths.”

Saga, with a carefully crafted side braid over his left shoulder, as if he was a proper queen, looked up from his paperwork. After all, Camus maybe more intelligent, but he was the bathing connoisseur after all! “I agree. I’ve been to many bathhouses and this place always leaves my skin feeling velvety without the need for oils,” he spoke as he adjusted his posture, well-practiced in the art of keeping official business dry in wet places.

Shaka turned his head, as he sat on top of the water, hands meditating while his folded legs kept everything concealed. “Must you really bring that here?”

Saga didn’t turn his head. “I must! If Sanctuary is to maintain the balanced budget that I had so carefully nurtured for years!” 

Kanon, wearing two braids like a cerulean-haired Princess Anna, turned his head. “Seriously! You’re not the Pope, let the archer handle that shit.” Even though Aiolos took up the metal mask, Saga, ever the work-a-holic, begs to look at legislation like a crack addict looking for their next fix. 

The older Gemini paused along with his pen. “A pity he isn’t here now.”

Shura sided his eyes. “Yeah… I agree.”

Mu, his hair carefully rolled like a well-woven bird’s nest while held by his telekinesis, didn’t like to see his friends like this during such a lovely trip. “It’s not too late. Aldebaran says he was going to talk him into coming.”

Deathmask started giggling. “I doubt Aiolos is coming….not with that thing.”

“Did you see it?” Aphrodite turned and asked. 

Deathmask nodded giddily. “I did! It is definitely something to see!”

Milo darted his head over toward the entrance, hearing the heavy footsteps. “Oh Goddess, Aldebaran is coming...time to feel  _ inadequate _ again.” 

The group quietly stifled their chuckle while Shiryu twisted his lip and turned to Aiolia. “Is everyone always like this when they’re not in their Houses?” he whispered

The Leo sighed. “It’s actually worse. Be grateful that all the wine from earlier wore off from dinner.”

The Taurus came in, hair pulled up in a ponytail. He gazed upon the others as they sat around the circle. He never thought they would all be gathered like this once more, especially with something that didn’t involve fighting and dying. He pulled off his towel and took his spot next to Mu and Aiolia before everyone heard the somewhat muted steps coming down the passage. 

Aiolos entered with a bit of hesitation.

“Come on, brother!” called out Aiolia. 

“Yes Aiolos, come on in and  _ bare it all _ !” whistled Deathmask. 

“Do I have to?” gasped Aiolos.

Shaka looked up. “You can’t enter the water with clothing.”

“Well...what if I vetoed that rule. I am the Pope!” spoke the archer.

“Section 24-13! That was the rule you added in the Creeds of the Pope, if three-fourths of the Golds disagree, the Pope is overturned.”

“Shut up, Kanon,” muttered Aiolos as he sighed heavily while adjusting the towel around his waist to keep from falling. 

Aldebaran turned from the water and looked up with wisdom in his eyes. “Aiolos, be brave. It takes great courage to do what you are going to do. Not only that, but we’re your friends. Not only that, but I think that while moving on from the past is important, we should I also confront it as well to remember to never make the same-”

Mu turned his head. As kind as his friend is, he was confused. “Aldebaran? What are you talking about?” 

He gestured over. “The scar! The huge scar that he didn’t want to show! The one that Deathmask laughed at!” 

Aiolos chuckled a little. “Oh...oh no wonder you were so dramatic in the room!” He turned around and showed it off. “I’m not ashamed of it! It’s like you said, we can’t forget the past, plus, if I wasn’t there, Excalibur would’ve struck Athena! I’m proud of it! It was one of the reasons I asked that it didn’t get healed.”

Aldebaran’s jaw dropped. “So what was it that you were talking about all this time?”

Deathmask produced loving cat eyes. “Go on, Your Holiness! Show him!” 

Aphrodite was the same. “Don’t be shy!”

The archer sighed in defeat. Apparently the more he refused and complained, the more curious everyone became. “Fine.” He reached for one of the tails of his headband and pulled it off, revealing a solid white tan line where the crimson cloth remained. He watched as the group was overcome with a burst of laughter. 

“By the Goddess, I don’t believe it! You really  _ don’t _ take it off!” laughed the Taurus, relieved it had nothing to do with the archer’s back.

“Aldebaran! You said you were going to defend me!” if anything, the thunder in the bull’s belly was making things worse! “Brother! You too!”

“I do!” declared the Leo. “May you suffer for never taking my advice. You wore that headband so long you practically self-tattooed that tan line on your skin!”

“SHIRYU!?!SHAKA!!!” but the laughter only increased. “Man, you guys suck!” He tossed off his towel and streaked forward before jumping over the others and landing with a cannonball in the center to make sure everyone got as stinking wet as possible. 

Aldebaran wiped the mixture of water and tears of laughter from his eyes. “I still can’t believe that was all it was.”

Mu, who remained dry from a last-minute crystal wall was a bit surprised too. “I thought I told you. I suppose I wasn’t clear enough.” 

Aiolos wiped the water off his face while adjusting his curls to hide the milk-white streak across his forehead. “Speaking of enough, are there any cookies left for me and Big Guy?” He asked as he squeezed in between Shura and Saga.

But to his surprise, everyone stopped laughing or drying their faces. Mu gave a tender smile. “Well Your Holiness, even though you gave an order for us to feast upon the cookies when they arrive, by the decree of Section 23-14, we overruled your order through a unanimously vote and decided that we weren’t going to eat the cookies until  _ all _ Gold Saints were present, even if it meant waiting until tomorrow.” With a flick of his hand, he opened the box and sent the first round of delicious treats to each of them.

Aiolos watched the cookie fall neatly in his hand and smiled, not because they were his favorite, but it was further proof that the scars...the ones that were not on the surface but the ones deep below were healing.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:   
> Yes it is late, but I intend to finish Aiolos’ week. Thanksgiving did me in as well as needing to update my current fic.
> 
> I will be moving the Feather prompt for later. This is because I have something special involving a commission that I am waiting to get finished. 
> 
> Next Prompt: Emerald 
> 
> Characters: Aiolos and ???


	4. Day 5: Emerald- Too Good for Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiolos dies, protecting Athena, but that doesn't mean his adventure ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Too Good For Heaven Part One
> 
> Day 5: Emerald (delaying Day 4: Feather Prompt for now)
> 
> Time: ?
> 
> Characters: Aiolos and ?

It's funny how the definition of grass varied from person to person. When he spoke with the other Gold Saints, to them, it was short and soft.

For many, that is their definition of beauty and that is okay.

It's just that he didn't see it that way. Cutting it all the time keeps it stunted and immature. Where he lived, aside from paths, Bigger leaves mean absorbing more sun and giving it sturdier roots. If you ever laid down and looked into the grass, you could see a tiny forest, a miniature world.

Grass should be like one's own hair, allow it to grow its full length to see it for its true beauty.

Endless memories of his mother laying him like a baby in the field so that she may cut the chamomile to make tea or visit a grove of wild blackberry bushes that were not only quite generous with their harvests but fairly unknown to the other locals and the wild animals of Greece.

When he was a toddler, he remembered after wading through the yard as if he was in the jungles of South America, he would just lay down for a much-needed nap, watching the long lengths sway hypnotically in the wind with butterflies resting upon their tips. Oddly enough his favorite were the ants, but only because their uniform march reminded him of his dad when Sanctuary would hold an annual parade to honor the Army of Athena.

So many memories and yet sometimes the simplest of ones are the only ones that remain.

Darkness

Then

Brightness.

What's going on?

The strongest sense in a human is smell.

The tourist had a fancy cologne and an expensive camera.

Athena's Maiden that watched her was always a bit extreme when it came to the baby powder.

That was the last thing he remembered so why does it feel like he was surrounded by the warm crisp scent of grass and flowers?

"Aiolos...wake up!"

The archer shifted a bit at the delicate musical voice. "Huh?" He twisted his lip and lifted his lids to see a trio of young women with long hair with flowers woven into each of their locks, their flawless bodies wrapped in long pastel silks. If they weren't blinking, shifting so elegantly he would've thought he was in front of a painting. i"Who are you? Where am I?"

The trio turned and grinned before the brunette in the center reached over and stroked his head. "I am Aster. This is Bell and over here is Crocus. By the judgment of Minos, you are in Elysium!"

"Elysium? Aiolos muttered in disbelief as he raised his head back and forth. The light was gentle, not too imposing to cause discomfort even when he stared straight into the sun. He turned his head to see a large field of bright blossoming flowers on top of the tall grass that stretched to the horizon. "I'm dead and I'm in Elysium?"

"Indeed you are!"

Aiolos turned his head to see a man with golden hair and a matching set of eyes, approach him, his long white robe shifting in the gentle breeze. To the archer, the man's features and body were so perfect, youthful, and flawless that it was impossible to tell his age. "Welcome, Aiolos! I am one of two in charge of this elite place. How do you feel?" Hypnos asked pleasantly.

In truth, he was very surprised and a bit on guard, even though he had no idea that he was talking to Hypnos, The God of Sleep. "Why did you allow me to come here?"

But the God of Sleep remained calm. "Because of your great sacrifice!"

"I've killed a few animals."

"Not for personal pleasure and all for sustenance or basic needs."

"I cursed and drank!"

"Sounds like a merry life."

"I'm bi, that doesn't matter?"

"Nope!"

What a relief! A couple of weeks ago, he met a few tourists who gave him a book and a pamphlet and told him they were certain that if he didn't change that his soul was doomed for all eternity, but he proved them wrong!

"But I am a Saint?"

For Hypnos and the others, a dead Saint is a helpless Saint. They are cut off from Athena and their cosmos in this place and as long as they exist, if Hades deems it necessary, they could be used for furthering their Lord's ambitions. There is no need to cause strife between the two, and unlike his violent brother, it was not his style. Hypnos kept his cool gaze. "Saints are allowed, but only if their soul is worthy and they have not committed violence against another Specter." He smiled. "Besides, you fought against your comrades, and for us, that is a major plus."

But he didn't want to fight his friends. He had no choice, and apparently, while he didn't want them to die, it saddened and confused him as to why they wanted the same of him.

Now he was here.

It was strange, but he had to go somewhere in the Underworld. He never thought he would end up in what was considered the best place of all. Then again, he was never expected to move up no higher than a foot soldier like his father and ancestors before nor receive the title of Successor to the Pope. Aiolos stood up and turned downwards.

Hypnos continued to smile. "Perfect isn't it? Much to my distaste, my brother and I watched you die. You were bleeding out of every orifice, your bones were so broken and brittle was that we could hear them crumble with every step you took. Now up here, you like all of us... _ are now perfect _ ."

The Gold twisted his arms and slipped his hand between an opening in his white chiton with a golden belt. He touched his back, and sure enough, the surface wasn't sliced nor bubbling from the heat of Excalibur. He knelt and pulled off one of his perfectly clean leather sandals and checked out his ankle. Even the old scar he had when a snake bit him as a child had ceased to exist.

This was no dream, he really was dead and he was in what many consider the final stop in his journey of life. At least he came empty-handed, proof that he did the right thing in handing Athena over to that old man. "What do I do?" He was devoid of training, duties, or even one of the Underworld's torture sessions.

Hypnos smiled. "Whatever you feel like? Go ask Aster. She will be your guardian nymph until you are used to the way things work here. Enjoy the food, enjoy the music, enjoy a woman... _ enjoy a man _ ," he winked. "Whatever you choose, just know that you are one of the few who lived what could be considered a good and worthy life, and such devotion is now  _ rewarded _ ." His body transformed into a bright golden ball of cosmos that flint and floated over the large field to a magnificent building in the far distance.

Aiolos twisted his lip and before he could turn around, a nymph had laid a flower crown upon his head, one produced a flute and began playing his favorite song. But he wasn't interested. Instead, he darted forward only to nearly trip and fall. He attempted it again, and yet he still couldn't do it.

"You can't use cosmos here if you are dead," spoke Aster. The only ones capable must be alive with the eighth sense. "Perhaps I can help. Anywhere you wish to go?"

He shook his head in disappointment while moving and twisting his legs. He didn't feel tired, but he felt slow. "I'd like to explore."

"Very well." She raised her hands and twisted her body to transform into a large white mare with a crystal saddle. "Come, see Elysium in all of its splendor," she spoke, and despite having the mouth of a horse, her words came out very clearly.

He mounted the large beast and took off. The nice thing about riding a horse was that it was just as fun in Elysium as it was on Earth. But his mind was occupied. "I wonder how I got here?" he mused. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because this was a part of Hades' domain or that he was nervous about the others, but he wanted to seek an entrance or some sort of gate. Maybe there was a way to find out what was going on in Sanctuary, especially with the chaos that he was certain would occur.

Aiolos rode through the fields seeing others just like him. He wasn't surprised at how many children there were in this place. He supposed that if one had to avoid committing sin...or judging by that man's words, the wrong type of sins. The younger you were, the less likely you were going to do something unworthy. He paused for a bit. In a place where it seemed you can get what you wanted, it made him laugh and smile at what they desired. Some had mountains of ice cream. Others were swimming in candy. The little girls were the most entertaining in that the nymphs were all dressed like Disney princesses who came and went in miniature sparkling castles.

Then he turned to a little boy, who couldn't be any more than three years old with sandy hair and clutching a stuffed lion. He drew a hand. How tragic that someone that young ended their journey so early. He almost approached him, only for what looked like his mother to scoop him up. Knowing he had more to see, he turned the horse and continued.

Those that looked older were partaking in a number of relaxing activities. Some were laying next to the nymphs as they sang, danced, and played their instruments. Others were eating endlessly like kings and queens as if they would never grow fat or full.

Farther along, there was sex.

Lots and lots of sex.

The archer wasn't even trying to be a prude either. It felt like no matter where he rode or whatever direction he darted his head, something was going on and the people didn't even care, the exception being that they at least had the courtesy of doing it away from all the kids.

At one point he had to have the horse leaped over so many couples performing fellatio on the ground that he felt like he was in a steeplechase and not some casual ride across the fields.

"Any chance a person could get demoted to the other Levels of the Underworld? Say like Gluttony or Lust?" Aiolos asked the white mare.

"No, you can't. Once you are here, you are free to  _ partake  _ without fear."

Aiolos turned his head. "You're not worried about rape up here?"

The horse laughed. "We are in Elysium. We've never had any problem with consent since those who are allowed to enter are typically noble of character and pure of heart. When Minos judges, he is very  _ thorough _ . While fornication is quite popular here, the only way you can lose the privilege is if you leave Elysium and must face judgment once more when you come back. Relax, what you saw was not done in force. You should go and ask to join if you're curious."

Even though he didn't mind a nice  _ roll around _ , he wasn't in the mood. His body has healed, but his mind needed time after all of the events that occurred.

Saga declared him a traitor, and he was killed by Shura.

Needless to say, he won the award for the worst break-up ever.

**O|================|O**

He laid upon the ground for who knows how long.

He should go off and mingle to find some afterlife buddies.

He sat up and took a swig of his mug of beer that was always cold, never spilled, never left him drunk, and best of all, never left him the urge to pee.

Time had no place in Elysium since the sun never stopped shining. In fact, it never moved at all, nor did the other celestial bodies in the sky.

He didn't sleep nor was he ever bored. None of the watches ever worked and the sky never shifted. There were no duties or obligations.

His eyes stared at the blades of emerald above him. One moment they were still, now suddenly, they were bobbing up and down in the wind. It all seems so natural, but much like how nothing moved in the sky, he wondered if the wind was like it.

Elysium was strange.

It really was perfect in every sense, including himself.

He received a flute and despite never being able to formally play a full song, every one he thought of came out as magnificently as if he was Orpheus himself.

He once decided he wanted to make a cake. He asked for an oven and a bowl and promptly received it. He dumped everything together without stirring it and placed it all in the oven and a few seconds later, he pulled out a seven-tiered masterpiece. He ate it all, and while he felt the euphoria of every single bite, he never once felt full or sick from the experience.

He picked up a paintbrush and canvas and within minutes he painted a masterpiece. He stared at it, the carefully shaded blond curls, the bright blue eyes, a large smile. "Aiolia…" he muttered as he stared at the lifelike portrait of his little brother. He felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. You want to see him, but I am afraid it is pointless."

Aiolos turned and spotted the man with the golden hair and eyes once more. Unlike earlier, he managed to learn that he was in front of the God of Sleep himself, a thought that made him uncomfortable. "He's my brother."

"And you are dead," retorted Hypnos as he held his hands behind his back. He turned to the picture that the archer created. "As part of the dead, you have moved on. I know this place is beautiful, but it is still the afterlife. You should consider yourself lucky in that you weren't judged to go anywhere less, being forced to push rocks for eternity or devoured by dogs. I already told you, enjoy the life you were denied as a dog of Athena. The sooner you stop fighting and accept death, the better."

He took a seat among the grass and just as he did when he was younger, watched the grass blow in the wind, hypnotically move in waves as if it was the ocean. His eyes returned to his picture of his brother. "I'm...lonely," he whispered."You say it is perfect...I don't think so. I don't want endless cake or endless sex...Family is the most important thing and I don't have it here."

The God of Sleep nodded. He had spoken with his twin and Lord Hades had been viewing the chaos going on in Sanctuary with great delight. Apparently, the Aries Saint, the most important position of the defense of Sanctuary had abandoned his post. By their Lord's prediction, a civil war is sure to come about and will result in the death of many Saints. Now Hades had crafted a perfect plan to use those who die from it as the first assault in the Holy War, a move that will surely demoralize those that were left including Athena herself. Who better to lead this assault than one of her most faithful?

But in order to do that, he will cater to his needs. Some may see it as being soft, but he on the other hand thinks of it as giving the sheep a new collar: something beautiful and some that will tighten his hold upon him. "Give me some time, and perhaps I can arrange for something to ease your heart." With that, he disappeared into a ball of golden light.

Aiolos was about to lay back down when his eyes caught a glance of something in the distance.

It was a girl about his age with auburn hair that was similar to Marin's. It was not quite fiery, but it was still quite lovely. She seemed to be walking aimlessly, but that was not what made her unique.

"Aster?" he called out. The wind blew and she, Like everything else, mysteriously came up from behind him. He turned toward the nymph. "Why is she transparent like that?" He pointed out as the girl wandered like a ghost among the sea of emerald.

"Ahh, because she is not dead... _ not yet _ ."

"How?"

"It normally happens when one is in a deep coma. Her body is barely alive to stay on Earth. However, if a soul is so pure, they can slip into this place like a fine thread in the eye of a needle, no need for her to be judged," her voice spoke in great wonderment.

"It sounds as if it is a rare thing here," he spoke, still gazing at the glowing teen.

"It is! We refer to them as Earth Angels."

"Yeah," he spoke to show he was paying attention to the nymph's words, but he couldn't help but continue his gaze.

Aster turned her head, seeing that he was a bit too entranced to hold a conversation. "You can go and meet her if you wish."

For the archer, it seemed like an interesting proposition. "Yeah...I would." He turned his head toward her and watched as she transformed into a horse. He threw himself on her saddle with ease and rode over until he was a few feet away. He watched her gasp with fear in her eyes. "Hey!" he dismounted right off and held out his hand. "Hi there...relax."

The girl for a moment clutched her hands and shrank a little. She thought about taking off, but it didn't seem like there was anywhere to go. She turned her head and gazed upon his blue eyes, and unlike the man with the golden hair and the golden glare, she didn't sense anything terrible. She eased her posture and lifted her chin, her face giving off a ghostly glow. She reached over to shake his hand only for it to pass through like a ghost. She twisted her body. "Where am I?" she panicked.

It was strange. When he first woke up, while he should've screamed his head off, yet he was remarkably calm. Was it because he was truly dead and she was not? She was terrified, and really, in a place where people shapeshifted into horses, she had every right to be. Nevertheless, he kept his calm. "This is the Elysium Field."

Her dainty hands moved over her mouth. "Elysium? Am I…" she fell to her knees in shock. "I'm dead!?"

"Woah Woah!" Aiolos gasped as he immediately knelt beside her and threw his hands over her shoulders only for them to pass right through her body like a ghost once more. However, despite how he couldn't physically feel her, there was a comforting warmth that he felt. He tried again, but he placed his hands over them. "Look, you're actually not dead…" He noticed that when she moved, she caused the grass to bend. Maybe he himself couldn't touch her? He pulled out a hot cup of tea from his pocket and presented it to her. "Relax, drink this." To his amazement, she lifted it up.

"How did you do that?" she gazed at him with curiosity.

He shrugged. "It is Elysium. I know it is strange, but you can have everything you ever want here." It felt like yesterday where he was the clueless traveler. He sat next to her and placed an arm around her trembling body, watching her back repeatedly phase in and out of his forearm. But still, he kept it there, since it seemed to calm her down. "Here, go ahead and drink it. This is what I used to give my brother when he had a rough day of training. "Would you like it with some honey?"

"Ugh, no thank you," she turned to the cup and took a sip. "Mmmm, that's good." She turned her head toward him. He looked extremely strong, yet his face seemed so gentle and trustworthy. "I'm Seika."

For him, he could see why she was one of the few who could come to this place despite not being dead. "Aiolos, good to meet you."

Slowly but surely, the two chatted a bit. Her name was Seika and she was actually from Japan. She complimented on how well he spoke Japanese, but he told her it was most likely that the effects Elysium had on him miraculously gave him the ability to speak her language without him realizing it.

She looked up to him. He seemed so kind and unlike the others, he still felt like a living person and not some wandering puppet. Although every time his hands passed through, they were ice cold. "So you can do anything here?" she asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling.

He smiled a bit, "oh yeah, watch this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of shiny pink paper. He wadded it up into a ball, but the moment his hands parted, it revealed a folded flower with the bottom carefully crafted into a barrette. "See!"

She picked up the work and was amazed. "That's amazing. And you never did origami?"

He gave a cocky smile. "Well, when I was alive I was quite talented at forming paper snowballs in the summer!" He laughed as she did the same. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn't feel tranquil and content, but he was actually trying to show off for her.

"Can I try?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Sure! Just think of what you want it to be and it should come out as such." He reached into the side of his chiton and pulled out another piece of paper. Her hand passed through his, sending a sensation of warmth before she lifted it and crumbled it up. But when she pulled away, it was still a wadded mess. He took his hand and hovered it above the paper. "What do you want it to be?"

She gave a snarky pout. "I want it to be made by me!" she retorted before she took the mess and proceeded to stretch and flatten, before folding it up into a lovely yet very crinkled lilly.

He was quite amazed. "Wow!" Sure the petals were uneven, but it was far greater than anything he could do...well if he was alive at least.

She looked down. "My brother used to ask me to make all sorts of objects in the orphanage. We didn't have much, but we could always find paper. So anything he wanted, I would make. Ninja stars, people, fortune tellers. It doesn't sound like much-"

"-You were just trying to make him happy." he looked down at the flower, recalling all the times Aiolia gave him a stick to carve into a new toy. "Yeah...I know the feeling. My little brother was the same."

They talked for a while, partly because the two came from two completely different worlds, she was from one of the biggest modern metropolitans in the world, he from a little village that was stuck in the middle ages. But the other reason was that they enjoyed each other's company.

"I can't believe he separated you from your brother and sent you to Greece!" Aiolos spoke, his mouth agape when she spoke of visiting his country.

She nodded. "It's true. I didn't understand it either. Why would the Kido Orphanage separate me from my brother? But as I got older and was able to piece together different conversations I overheard, I think that it was because Mr. Kido had no use for girls for something called the Galaxian Wars. So instead, he made connections with the nobles and got them to adopt us in exchange for more favor in Greece. One day, they just took me away in a black car. They said I was being adopted. I didn't want to leave my brother, but they gave me no choice. I watched him cry trying to chase after me. The family that took me in there was kind, but no matter how much I begged, they said they couldn't get Seiya. They said Sanctuary won't let them take him in as well. But one day, I heard my brother was sent to Greece too. So I had my little adventure. Heard a shady rumor which looking back was most likely untrue. Still, I tried. I didn't get far to Ourea Village."

When he heard the name, he had a feeling of what happened. "That area is very dangerous. No trails and the cliffs are steep." In fact, those that live there were nicknamed the goat people, since the only way to go up and down was to climb like one.

"Yes, I know. Idiot me...I was still in my school clothes with a pair of dress shoes. I just wanted to see Seiya so bad and I slipped…" she took a deep breath. "I'm so stupid! My eyes opened, and I found myself here in this place." Her blue glowing eyes shifted back and forth. "It is so pretty here…but, I don't know...there's something… not quite right."

He looked down. Maybe part of the reason he felt drawn to her was that she seemed to think the same way he did. "Yeah..." He pointed over to the ground. "The grass. It was long yet it is so uniform. None of it has any dry patches, and none of it has broken or ripped since coming. It smelled nice, but it was the same scent wherever he went, no mildew when it rained, no sweet fragrance when the blooms opened in the fruit trees. There aren't even any bugs either."

"There are no bugs because they are unnecessary. There is no pollen for whenever one plucks any type of fruit from the trees here, another will come with the most succulent of tastes without any hint of spoilage. I highly recommend you both take a visit to the cherimoya."

Aiolos turned his head upwards. At this point he was certain that Hypnos was keeping an eye on him, no doubt to him being a Gold...or rather an ex-Gold Saint. Despite her transparent body, he could feel Seika's warm skin tremble in fear. He supposed the sooner he spoke with the God, the sooner he'd get the fuck out of there. "Hypnos do you-"

" _ Lord _ Hypnos," he emphasized.

But the archer won't correct himself. He may be dead, but he still served Athena. To keep the peace, he merely kept going. "So why are you here?"

The God felt his fists tighten for a moment. How audacious, but at the same time, he felt amused. Not many would willingly stand up to him. Just because the archer did attempt to keep things civil, he will do the same. Oh, how wonderful it will be when he surrenders to the lure of Elysium. "Do you recall our previous conversation? You spoke of loneliness. Yes?"

Aiolos did remember. "I did, but," he turned his head to the red-headed spirit-like beauty. "I'm okay now."

Seika gasped and gave a small smile. He watched him smile a little back.

Hypnos nodded. "Are you sure? I went through a great deal of trouble to heal your loneliness. I know you will greatly appreciate it. They are waiting."

"Who are  _ they _ ?"

At that moment, Hypnos waved a hand, causing a beam of light that sliced through the sky and caused it to bleed the stars for a few seconds before the wound in the heavens sealed tight. All that was left was a long silver trail. "You'll just have to follow the path and  _ find out _ ." He was never one to expel energy, but he could tell by the Saint's tone that he needed a gentle reminder of who was the ant and who was the boot.

The Saint turned to the shimmering sidewalk. He knew he had to check it out. Hypnos struck him as the type who won't leave him be until he spotted this surprise. He followed it with a bit of hesitation, his hand, out of habit, was trying to grab Seika's hand only for it to phase through it. He didn't want to leave her alone with the God of Sleep.

No boredom, no sense of weariness or concept of time.

He kept walking and followed the long curve of the silver trail. But as he came across the bend, there stood a small and very familiar structure. His dragging feet began to bolt. He may not have the cosmos, but as Shion once remarked, he didn't need a bow and arrow to hunt the deer when he could just simply give chase and tackle it down.

He ran by the blackberry bushes, so heavy with fruit that their branches were laying on the ground.

He passed the old stump with his grandfather's ax wedged on top.

He bypassed the inside of the house to reach the yard in the back where his legs suddenly locked up. Kneeling at a berry bush, was a woman, her sandy blond hair frizzled from working from sun-up to sundown, fingers delicately plucking the berries and placing them into a basket layered with a sheet of cotton.

She looked so different, but maybe because he didn't reach the side of her hip anymore. "Mom?"

She twisted around and gasped, dropping the precious harvest. "Lucas?" muttered Daphne.

Aiolos eyes watered, hearing a precious voice that had been silenced for over ten years. He tried to speak but found the words stuck. Instead, he proved himself by cheekily taking his fingers and twisted them around the tails of his red headband nervously.

"Elias! He's here! Oh, Lucas!" she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Goddess… you are here!"

He looked down as his tiny mother was sobbing his robes faster than they could magically dry on their own. He could feel her squeezing him so tightly that he felt like he would snap in half. His eyes shifted up as an eighteen-year-old man, his face aged to about thirty from the constant stress of patrolling in the sun for hours came about.

"Son…" Elias was a man of few words and few emotions, but even he ran over and joined in the hug. "By the Goddess...look at you!"

Far off in the distance, the God of Sleep gazed upon his work.

_ "You spoil him, brother, like a thoroughbred or a poodle." _

Hypnos smiled as he heard his brother's mental message. "I do, but do not worry. No matter how many gifts he receives, a pet is still a pet and over here I shall always hover over as his Master."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have an anthology without a mindfuck of a chapter. Although to be fair, this chapter is a lot less weirder than what is going in my other work, More than Gold, right now. This took longer, but it was due to the case that in my head I wanted to create a shorter tale and then as I wrote it kept evolving until I threw my hands and decided upon a two-parter. That's okay. Hopefully it is not confusing.
> 
> Day 6: Brother
> 
> Characters: Dead Aiolos, Not-quite-dead Seika, Hypnos, Aiolos' dead parents, Seiya and of course Aiolia


	5. Day 6: Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiolos is still dead and Seika is partially dead. Hypnos, like any god out there, taps into his urges. After a dark dream and a sudden emergency, the deceased archer has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Brother  
> Time: ?  
> Characters: Dead Aiolos, Not-quite-dead Seika, Hypnos, Thanatos, Aiolos' dead parents, Seiya and of course Aiolia

“By the Goddess, this is incredible!” Daphne, Aiolos’ mother, gasped as her aged face seemingly melted with every bite of the fat fish, drenched in a fancy lemon sauce.

Aiolos smiled stupidly as he sat in front of his untouched plate. His mother was sitting there alive as if she had never been torn apart by wolves in front of him. Although, it seemed a bit too good to be true. Could this actually be his…

“Lucas! Eat!! Please tell me you have outgrown avoiding the tomatoes off your plate!” she reached over and poked a piece of fish in the red sauce with wide eyes and brought it to his mouth. 

Elias brought his cup down. “Daphne, I don’t think he’s going to grow thin in this place.”

She bit her lip and gave her husband a strained eye. “I don’t care. Elysium or not, his food is getting cold and shouldn’t be wasted,” she spoke as she returned her gaze and urged her eldest to take a bite.

Oh yes...this was  _ definitely _ his mother.

“Don’t worry, Mom, I can eat anything now,” he spoke as he easily ate it before going about his platter. “I’m….just so happy you’re here,” Aiolos spoke earnestly. He twisted his head. “You too, Dad!” He watched his father nodded quietly, wearing a red bandana around his neck instead of around his head when he wasn’t hunting or out on patrol. His father, Elias, was never one to speak much, even less when they were hunting in fear of scaring the game. For the archer, it was one of his biggest regrets at having not known him as well. “How is your ouzo, Dad?” 

Elias turned his head to his eldest, a spitting image of his deceased brother. Little did Aiolos know that he too lived with the same regret of not having spent enough time with his boys, either hunting for food or going off on patrol as a footsoldier of the Army. “It’s good,” he struggled. “It is smooth...good burn...always cold and never empties,” he replied with a nervous stutter. “Here, try some,” he spoke as he pulled a cup with never-melting ice and poured a bottle of it. 

“Thanks, Dad!” Aiolos smiled even more as he took a steady sip. He turned his head over to Seika who sat quietly next to him. “Here, try it, it’s good!” He sat it down, nervous that his inability to touch her would cause the glass to fall.

The Japanese girl brought a transparent hand to it and smelled it. “I remember my foster family letting me try it. It was okay, but I thought it was too spicy. I think it was because I tried to drink it all at once.”

Aiolos laughed, followed by a couple of pleasant chuckles from his family. “Ohhh, don’t do it like that. Take it very slowly.”

Daphne watched her son help the girl with it and despite his hands moving through her body as if she was a ghost, he still did his best. “I still can’t believe you’re here... _ so grown up _ … seems like…” she shook her head. “...the last time I saw you, I would have to carry you upstairs on my hip on one side and your brother on the other. You two were always so tired after doing your chores and playing outside.” She felt her eyes water, “feels like all of this is a dream,” she murmured as she brought a sleeve of her fine white peplos and dried her face. “It felt like an eternity on that disgusting shore after we died.”

The Sagittarius hated to see her sad, but he needed to know. “Mom, do you remember what happened before you came here?” 

While the question was asked toward Daphne, it was Elias who answered in his usual gravelly tone, knowing it would be too much for his wife to say. “If you’re asking what level of the Underworld we were at, it was none of them. We woke up on the side of the river at the entrance along with all the others. Charon the Ferryman told us we can cross with some silver. A friend in the platoon had laid some upon my eyes, but your mother had none to give. So I told him that if she can’t go, I won’t either.” He shook his head. “Charon called me a fool, but I won’t leave her alone in a place like that. Goddess knows how long we waited. Didn’t know how much time passed since the sky was some damn blood-red color all the time and it was noisy as hell with the others screaming for him to come back or fighting among themselves, trying to steal the other’s silver. I kept mine in my pocket to avoid being a target.” 

She turned her head, seeing her son’s face break in concern, she hastens the tale. No need to bother with the grim details, especially since he had a cute girl with him! “But suddenly, Charon returned to us and  _ only _ us. He said our passage is paid for. At that moment, I raised my hands and praised Athena. He told me to  _ shut up,  _ but I told him to  _ shove it _ . We came there to the first prison and Charon immediately guided us to the front. We met Minos, he simply asked if we ever committed harm to any of the 108 Specters. Other than the spat from earlier, he waved us off and placed us here.”

Aiolos didn’t show his emotions, especially now that he was starting to remember how anxious his mother became, but he was surprised that Hypnos did that. 

“Mom, Dad, Seika, I need to take care of something,” he spoke as he stood up, pushed in his chair.

“Is something bothering you?” asked the semi-transparent Japanese.

Aiolos looked at them. “I just need to be by myself for a little bit,” he lied. Hypnos may be acting  _ kind _ , but he was still a god. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back later.” 

“Don’t forget your cloak! You’ll catch a cold!” 

Aiolos paused and smiled a bit. His mom still hadn’t gotten over the fact that he wasn’t four anymore and the weather was always perfect in Elysium, but he wasn’t going to complain since he kind of missed it. “Sure, Mom.” He picked it up from the hook, and with a single swing around his neck, it grew from what was meant for a child to that of a man before giving a wave and taking off. 

Daphne turned her head to her husband. “I hope things are alright. To be honest, he reminds me exactly like you when you were a bit under the weather.”

Elias wrinkled his brow. “Not exactly, he forgot to grab a beer.”

Outside, Aiolos had no idea how he was going to find Hypnos since it seemed that it was he who often found him. However, to his surprise, the silver path that Hypnos crafted remained. It was obvious that he needed to follow it back. 

Right at the beginning, there the God of Sleep stood, his arms folded behind his back, golden eyes still gazing at him. 

“How was the reunion?” 

“Honestly, in a place like this, it was the greatest miracle I’ve seen yet.” He took a deep breath as the two stood there alone. “ _ Why _ ? Why did you do it? Getting them over here didn’t sound like an easy task. What is your endgame?”

A burst of laughter bellowed out of the god. “You’re suspicious…”

Why hide it. “Of course I am! I am a Saint and I pledge myself to Athena as my one and only Goddess and you are second to her sworn enemy whom she defeated in the last Holy War.” He bit his lip. “Yet here I am. This  _ perfect _ world…”

Oh, this is cute. “Do you feel better now that you got that out of your system?” the god questioned, only to be met with silence. “Let us make things clear, you’re not the first mutt of Athena to come here. Yes, you are an enemy of Hades, but who  _ isn’t _ an enemy to death? True Athena won the Holy War. Yes, you prevented the Lost Canvas. Everyone celebrated and proclaimed she was the greatest of the Pantheon. The truth is, Hades doesn’t care if she won or not. The cold fact is that everyone eventually  _ dies  _ and everyone will eventually be  _ judged _ including you. As you can see, you were judged quite fairly, and permitted to enter a paradise that few had ever  _ dreamed of _ .” 

Aiolos shook his head in disbelief. Things would be so easier if this was all some sadistic trap, but the longer he remained, the more he felt that he was supposed to be here. “You didn’t send me here as a trap?” 

Hypnos shook his head no. It was the truth since it was decided  _ after _ Aiolos arrived he could be of some use later on in the Holy War.”Not at all.”

The archer folded his arms. “So why does this place even exist if Hades initiates the Holy War and is determined to slaughter everyone?”

Hypnos could see the cogs turning in his eyes. “Perhaps instead of questioning me, you should be questioning Sanctuary. You have been indoctrinated by them to believe that the only thing Hades wants is to kill everything so he can rule the world. How childish! Sanctuary fills you with tales and imagery of the nine circles of the Underworld of shambling corpses, endless cold, and endless fire. Sanctuary makes you fear it all and twists your young minds into the belief that if you don’t throw away your lives for Athena, all of Earth will become a barren wasteland. But that’s not true. It is the equivalent of visiting another country and one’s only impression is that of a jail cell. 

What Hades wants is for the wicked to be rightly punished and those who are good to be richly rewarded! If you don’t believe me, look at a mirror to see the proof yourself. Under Athena, despite being a model Saint, doing everything right, being honest and trustworthy, you were killed and declared a traitor while the wicked rule, living like kings with wine and women. But once you died and came over to the realm ruled by Hades, for your brave sacrifice, you received what you rightly deserved...paradise and never-ending happiness!” 

Hypnos’ words struck him like a brick. He didn’t want to admit it. He can’t! “Is this really paradise?” 

The god nodded. “What makes you think otherwise?”

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure. Aiolos turned to a  _ certain _ area of the field. “Those people over there...some of them have been at it like rabbits for weeks.” As embarrassing as it was, he knew. “No one seems to leave there! They just... _ keep going _ …”

Hypnos raised a brow. “They’re just having a merry time, that’s all. What, you think I brainwashed all those people to fornicate the fields for long periods?” He lets out a hearty laugh. “ _ How ridiculous _ . Only a human would think of something like that. My power is great, but I would never waste it on something so  _ trivial _ . Elysium is about expressing desires and they do it because _ it feels good _ .”

“For weeks though? You can only eat so much cake, drink so much beer, and only have so much sex before it gets… _.boring. _ ” 

The God of Sleep shook his head once more before he approached the Sagittarius. Even after all this time, he continued to resist. Sure there had been a few like that, but they came around eventually. Yet Aiolos was so stubborn. While his brother Thanatos simply enjoyed those of beauty to throw themselves at him, he on the other hand...was drawn to those who were hard-to-get. “That would be true if you were alive. But this is Elysium,” he reaches over and swings his body into the archer’s, wraps his arms around his hips, before laying his forehead against the Saint’s; his golden eyes meet a set of blues before him. “Your concept of sex is that of an earthly sort. When you were alive, sometimes your partner didn’t smell right. Sometimes you were too tired. Perhaps the bed was too hard, the air too cold! Maybe they are just too quick or perhaps a bit too long.”

It’s different here.

Hypnos slid forward and molded his silk mouth against the Sagittarius’. 

This was not how he expected his encounter with the god to wind up. At the very least, he just wanted to express his gratitude. Instead, his pillowy lips were against his and his body felt extremely drunk and tipsy from it. “What are you doing to me?” he muttered over, feeling each word brush against the surface of the god’s. It was when he realized the taste of Hypnos’ mouth was quite good, like soft warm candy and an unwavering desire to have more came over. He turned his head a bit, fighting his thoughts, but found himself unable to pull away. 

Hypnos gave a slick smile and hunger filled his eyes. 

“That’s right...you have yet to experience Elysium to its fullest,” he murmured as he pushed the archer down to the ground, the flowers cushioning their impact like a cloud. He stares harder at the young man beneath him. Zeus was living proof that despite the large power gap, the gods had always had a craving for mortals and at that moment Hypnos was no different. 

The god straddled the clothed archer, amused by the expression he produced of nervousness and intrigue. “You can’t hide it.  _ You want this _ ,” he whispered. 

Aiolos drew a hand to his forehead, breathing heavily. He could feel the fire through his chiton, and he was certain that his own heat was reciprocating back. “You could have anyone. Anyone can be anything here. Why me?”

Hypnos laid down upon his chest and brought his mouth toward his ear. “Even though people enter here without injury, they still maintain their general appearance. Fat or old stressed, or young.” His hand slid under the archer’s chiton and began to rummage around. “As a Saint, your body is one of the few that is shaped to be worthy of my own. Allow me to enter...you will see. There is no pain or blood or need for preparation. It slips in like silk and glides like the wind. Unlike mortals where it is like a firework that blows once and it is over for the night mine is like a radiant ageless star. You’ll find my body works quite differently. For every pump, I will deliver a strong burst of my essence that is only flavored by the sweet nectar known as ambrosia. You tasted my lips and my seed is no different… there is no bitter saltiness but a smooth velvet-like cream. Living mortals can only tolerate but a few seconds of my love...but in Elysium, you will never grow tired or exhausted. Instead with every thrust, your mind floats with ecstasy, our bodies will massage the other. Let us be drunk by an endless sea of warmth. No matter how you take it, your body will drink me until the color of your blood turns to gold. Once we start, there is no mountain peak to reach when making love….only endless flying.” He pressed his loins against the Saint’s and locked his hungry eyes upon the mortal. “Now... _ Let me in. _ ”

Aiolos was sweating bullets at this point as he felt the god’s lower-half mingling with his own. “I... _ got to go _ .” He spoke as he stood up and gently pushed Hypnos away. “I told my family I won’t be long. I came here to say, thank you for bringing them here.” He ran back as quickly as he could. He could tell by Hypnos’ glare that he didn’t appreciate being cock-blocked. The truth was, the god’s words did linger in his head as well as the delicious taste of his kiss. “Shit, no wonder in mythologies, Leda enjoyed being fucked by a swan and Europa took in a bull,” he muttered. But he had heard enough mythologies to know that once the fun was over, so was the relationship. There was only lust in the god, and he was one who wanted something more than that.

**O|===================|O**

Seven-year-old Aiolia moved silently up the first set of doors of Sanctuary, his head held so low that the messy blond curls were brushing against his leather chest armor. He waits until they crack open and slides in between before heading through the main chambers of each house, his bare feet stepping upon the layers of broken glass. The large shards sliced through his feet, the blood flowing like wine. He reaches the next set of red hot metal stairs that burned and cauterized his wounds. 

Door, crack, burn.

Door, crack, burn

Over and over until he reached the top in the main chambers.

The Pope sat, his head twisted back and forth uneasily, his inch-long claws scraping away the ancient carvings of the centuries-old armrests of the throne. His forked tongue slipped in and out of the opening of the metal mask before he approached the child. 

His head twisted and examined the boy before he took his finger and lifted the child’s chin, his face heavily bruised, each eye socket so swollen that the bright blues were hidden beneath the layers of puffy skin. 

The Pope’s arms wrapped around the boy several times like a woven basket before his metal mouth opened wide before devouring him whole.

**O|===================|O**

Aiolos eyes shot open before he jerked his body upwards to see he was still in his old room. One would think that because he was dead, sleep was one of the few behaviors that would be extinct in Elysium. 

However, it still had a handy purpose in that it was one of the few places he could be by himself or at least have the illusion of it. Normally it was always black simply because he was awake with his eyes shut. But it was the first time in who knows when that he actually dreamed...and it frightened and sickened him. “Aiolia…” his eyes shifted toward the wooden figure of Athena meant for praying before going to sleep was used by the pair as a large action figure, covered in dents and grass stains. Now, he used it as a way to prop up the painting of his seven-year-old brother that he created when he first came here. “...I’m glad you’re not here...but...why did I…” he felt the guilt so begin to weigh heavily. He turned to his cup of ouzo, the ice hadn't melted since he first got it while the liquid never ended. He snatched the cup and slammed it on the floor, only for it to bounce wildly like a ball. 

He blamed his guilt of making a mess for causing it since his mother was still in the habit of keeping the house spotless despite a speck of dirt never entering. 

The archer drew his hand and shook his head before he approached the window and opened it wide up before he leaped out of the three-story building just as easily as if it were a step that was only three inches high. 

He just needed to get out and fast. 

But Aiolos’ escape didn’t go unnoticed. Seika, helping Daphne picking the endless blackberries, turned her ghostly face to the archer. She set her basket down and began to follow him until he stopped next to a river. She watched him stare at the flowing waters before she approached him, seeing his gentle blue eyes, a bit reddened. She knew since they came here it has been an emotional rollercoaster for him, but there was an air of sadness to him. “Are you okay?”

The archer stared at the river in front, watching the fish swimming so slowly that he could practically walk up and grab them. Of course, it was Elysium so there was a good chance he would be able to do that. He wouldn’t be surprised that if he brought it for his mother to butcher, its head would magically fall with the rest of it fully cooked. However, right now, his mind was too filled with guilt. “I left him. I left Aiolia to  _ them _ ,” he quietly sobbed. “What if he’s dead too all because I left him? You heard my parents. After death, my father wouldn’t leave my mother alone in the middle of the Underworld. But I left him! I left him, Seika!” he breathed a heavy breath. 

Now she understood. She sat next to him and tried to grab his arm but her transparent body merely passed through. “You know, I used to think the same way, with Seiya. We shouldn’t have been separated, but I just went along, and only when I saw him screaming and chasing after me while I was in the car did I show any resistance.” 

“But you were a lot younger and at the very least, you knew Seiya still had a roof and was somewhat safe. But Aiolia...why didn’t I grab him too? I know Rodario…” he began to lose it. “The Goddess was sacred….speaking ill about her in my village was enough to get a rock thrown in your face… here I am in one of the most perfect places...but him? What if he’s in one of the levels of the Underworld? Burning? Freezing? Eaten alive?” he muttered darkly. 

“He couldn’t be! Remember, your parents said they were stuck at the entrance to the Underworld up until now. If they didn’t leave each other, do you think they would leave their youngest son alone?”

At that moment, he did feel a little more uplifted. “You’re right,” he gasped loudly. He was still troubled and worried. But chances are if he did earn his Gold Cloth and they didn’t go after him immediately, Aiolia may still be okay. “Thank you.” 

“I try.” She bit her lip and finding a bit of courage she placed a transparent kiss upon his cheek. 

He smiled a bit. He couldn’t feel her flesh like Hypnos, but he preferred the warmth of her words over sex with a god. Aiolos reached over and attempted to kiss her back only for his face to phase through her. 

But still, she blushed and smiled at the attempt. 

**O|===========|O**

Far away, in a private grove of Elysium, Thanatos, the God of Death, sat contently as three of his nymphs, that he found the most beautiful and had forbidden to ever see anyone except him and his brother, were singing a hymn that praised the magnificent work of Griffin Minos who slaughtered several heretics of Rodario before dying a martyr by the traitorous Albafica. 

Just when they were about to harmonize in a beautiful crescendo, a loud smash erupted causing the trio to halt their song. 

“Brother!?!” the God of Death gasped in pure shock. It was simply unlike him, being the more calm and collective of the two. His midnight eyes locked on to his sibling, watching him fold his arms, golden eyes widened with near madness. He turned to his trio. “Leave us!”

The nymphs bowed their heads as they returned to the room, while Thanatos flashed into a chaotic ball of darkness and reappeared before his more pacifistic sibling. “What has gotten into you!?!”

“All that work to give him his parents, he turns me away and she kisses him…” Hypnos fumed and had it been anywhere but Elysium, his hair would be wild and frenzied. 

For a moment, the God of Death was lost, until with a bit of thought, he realized that Hypnos was referring to the former Sagittarius Saint that came five years ago and the recent transparent Japanese girl, the Earth Angel, as they referred to them. “He is a pet! Another human! He is beneath you!”

“And he always will be!” declared the God of Sleep. “ _ However _ ,” he swallowed hard and ended his words there. 

Thanatos sighed. What is it about almighty gods, such as themselves to be drawn to humans like this? 

What makes Zeus transform into an eagle for Ganymede?

Why did Eros craft an entire palace for Psyche?

Now his brother was infatuated with a former Saint. 

**O|================|O**

“I think I’m getting the hang of this,” spoke Aiolos as he held his colorful UNO cards in his hands. They were in him and his brother’s old bedroom. It was small, barely enough room for the bed and the table with the old wooden Athena statue to bless it with. 

Seika gazed at her hand. “My brother and I used to play this all the time. The orphanage we were at brought this box of used games and this was the only one we could play since the others were missing too many pieces. UNO!” She called out as she laid down her second to the last red card. 

He gave a playful wicked eye. “Oh no...can’t have that! Draw Four and I change it to blue.” He spoke as he laid the Wild card down. 

She sighed as she collected four more. “Alright, your turn!”

He nodded. “Draw Four and make it green!”

She gasped. What were the chances of that happening? But she obeyed, now with nine cards in her hand. “Your turn again.” Her jaw dropped as he pulled out another Draw Four card. Seika leaned over and pulled his fanned out cards and gasped to see all of them were Draw Four. “You cheater!”

He shrugged. “I didn’t intend to. I just really like that card and _ by the powers of Elysium _ , that was the hand I was dealt with!” 

She made a pout. “You could’ve said something!”

“I could have… but I treat games like I do a fight. If I have a handful of Draw Four Wild cards,” his eyes switched over toward a battle-hardened stare, “ **_may the Goddess have mercy upon you, for I will not in war_ ** .” Just as quick as it appeared, his wicked eyes faded away as the Japanese threw dozens of multi-colored cards, Reverses, and SKIPS at his face. He laughed and deflected them as easy as if Excalibur was in his hand until he felt and heard the cold slap of flesh. 

The room went silent as he grasped Seika’s hand, fully visible now. 

He was touching her now. But the warmth of the area was gone and instead her hand was like ice. It became clear what was going on.

“I’m...dying!?!” her voice cracked, her eyes widened with fear. 

“Seika? Is something wrong?” called Daphne as she and Ellias came rushing up the steps. 

But Aiolos knew his parents couldn’t do a thing. “Aster!” he screamed out, praying that the nymph that was sent to guide him was still listening. 

Surely enough, she was. The nymph's sea of rainbow silks that draped her body appeared, her brown hair that wavered like the wind came about. Aster took one look and a delightful smile appeared. “Oh, how wonderful! Soon, Seika, you will join us all in eternal para-!”

But Seika only screamed louder. “NO! I can’t die! My brother! I have to find my brother!” She shook her head wildly. “I don’t want to die!” she wept harder. 

Aiolos, only able to hold her hand shook his head repeatedly. “You’re not! There has to be something we can do!”

“There is one thing!” spoke a familiar voice.

Aiolos looked up. “Hypnos?”

The trio turned as Hypnos stepped inside, his golden hair and eyes illuminating like a deity. “We have a gateway for those to enter and exit Elysium.” 

The archer frowned. “I’ve never seen a gate!” 

“It is in the palace that my brother and I take residence at and  _ only those who we allow to come may do so, _ ” Hypnos emphasized as if with each style was a demand for the archer to get down upon his knees and beg him to come over. 

It was then, the God and the former Sagittarius glared daggers at the other. Aiolos may have been the son of a foot soldier, but he wasn’t stupid. He was Saga’s friend and if he could call the Gemini on his bullshit, he can do the same thing with the god. “So if she stays here, I can touch her…. _ and let her in, _ ” he mimicked his words. 

Hypnos bit his lip so hard a river of blood would’ve dripped down if it wasn’t for the fact that he preferred his robes to stay fine and clean. The archer continues to resist, but they have all eternity and judging by how heated his loins were, Aiolos will give into him eventually. “Come with me,” he spoke as he transported the trio out of there.”

“LUCAS! SEIKA!” Daphne screamed as Ellias grabbed her hand toward the window and leaped out of it to chase after them.

**O|=============|O**

It almost seemed like a blink. One moment he was there in his room and now he was in a room with an open roof, marble columns, and statues surrounded them while a large dome with a two-meter diameter in the center of the room. 

Hypnos folded his arms, daring not to move further. He saw what happened to Ker, and the same will not repeat itself. “Seika, approach the orb and jump. If you wish to return to your brother, go ahead and do so,” for him, the sooner the better. 

Seika turned toward her visible hand. She felt her heart beating so hard it felt like it would leap out of her chest. But once her eyes gazed at the ledge she screamed at the great height.

Aiolos ran over to her and turned downwards. Despite bravado when it came to being in the sky, even he was taken aback at how far they were up, the curve of the earth being a good indication. He didn’t feel comfortable about this. “What exactly happens here?”

“We use it to watch humans. That’s all. We find it amusing. 1945 was an amazing year. Thanatos was quite glued to it. But it is also a hole. She falls, her soul will connect to something, obviously her body. Of course, what condition her body is in, who knows.” Frankly, Hypnos didn’t care. If she wakes up alive, she leaves. If she dies after reconnecting, she will be rejudged and couldn’t return to Elysium.

Aiolos turned to her. “Seika, this is your only chance...”

The Japanese turned downwards. “I’m scared. It’s so high up here...and I-I have to find my brother.”

By Hades, this was taking too long. “Would you like to see him? Here!” he waved his hand and on the screen was Seiya. 

“ _ Ototo _ !” cried Seika as his cocky smile appeared with the matching determined set of eyes that he always had. “He’s so much older now. I think he is as old as me when I first fell from the cliff!” 

Things were going well for Hypnos, but the god of Sleep did not anticipate someone else being there in the scene.

“AIOLIA!?!” gasped Aiolos as he stared at the image of his little brother...or rather  _ younger _ brother since it was clear he was a lot older now. He fell to his knees. Time had no meaning in Elysium. But while it felt like he was there for a few weeks, the truth was that he had been dead for  _ years _ .”... _ Aiolia _ …” he muttered once more. Gone was a cheerful little boy with chubby cheeks. His eyes were dull now, even with the glimmer of gold encompassing his body. 

“What is your brother doing in front of mine?” asked Seika.

Aiolos stared and studied the situation before a chill came over him. The posture, the look, the armor, and the fact that Aiolia was sent to Japan only meant one thing. “He’s there to kill him…” his words trailed in disbelief.

Seika turned to the hole in the ground. “I---I--have to go,” she gasped, her legs locking up. Suddenly, she felt his hand squeeze it tightly.

“Don’t be afraid, because I’m coming with you!” the Sagittarius declared with a determined tone and a bold set of eyes. 

Hypnos’ serene gaze had widened in anger. “WHAT!?!” He clenched his jaw. “You fool! You’re dead!” 

Aiolos continued to stare at the image of his brother. “Seika is scared...and I have to do something!”

Hypnos raised a hand and presented an orb in front of the archer. “You got your parents back, are you truly going to leave them!?!”

Aiolos stared hard at the image of his mother and father stopping in the middle of the Elysium Field. He drew his hand to his hair and turned to the image of Aiolia in front of Seiya. “Mom, Dad, I have to go now. Aiolia...Theo... _ he needs me. _ ” He watched as the two of them turned to each other, holding the other in the other’s arms as if reading the other’s mind.

Ellias looked up with somber eyes and yet a smile that mirrored the one the Sagittarius was known to flash from time to time. “We love you son! Good luck!” 

Daphne cried, “you are so much like your father. Tell your brother we love him.” 

Aiolos felt tears coming down his eyes too. “I love you too! I’ll make sure to pass the message after I smack some sense back in him!” He turns his head. “Let’s go Seika!” 

Hypnos couldn’t believe what was going on! These damn humans. How can they turn away from a paradise where all their needs are met, everything is clean, and all their desires can be fulfilled! Doesn't Aiolos realize his little brother is far too corrupt and broken! Doesn't he realize that Aiolia is not worth giving up everything here? “IDIOT! If you jump YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK HERE!!!”

Aiolos gave a salute and the two leaped with confidence into the hole. 

A bright light flashes.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This ends the mindfuck that is Aiolos’ trip to Elysium. Don’t worry the last two will be shorter and more straightforward. What happens to everyone? Who knows? But that is life and unlike death, life is a very uncertain path. 
> 
> Next Prompt: Feather (Best read on Archive of our own when it comes out due to several images incorporated in it)  
> Characters: Aiolos, Saga, Aiolia, and Batman and Superman?


	6. Day 4: Feather- How it Should Have Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is reversed! Was Aiolos really doomed to die? Or did he have more options when it came to saving Athena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Feather

  


  


Written and Edited by Jenny D

Chibi Art Commissions by [**Yamielsun**](https://yamielsun.tumblr.com/)

Betareading and Tweaks by **[Thrudgelmir2333](https://twitter.com/thrudgelmir2333)**

_The God of the Underworld has resurrected the dead and sent them to Sanctuary in order to attack the one person who stands in the way of conquering the world!_

_One of them, however, still managed to get lost along the way. Despite being teleported._

  


**Specter Aiolos:** Greetings, I am Aiolos, the _ex_ -Saint of Sagittarius and now a loyal servant of Hades! I have come back to Sanctuary to take the head of Athena!

  


**Superman:** Athena? Sorry, you got the wrong place. This is the Super Hero Cafe, in Crete. Not sure where the location of Sanctuary is but you could go to Themiscyra and ask Wonder Woman.

**Specter Aiolos:** Crete? I’m nowhere near Sanctuary?

**Batman:** Nope.

 **Superman:** Sorry!

**Specter Aiolos:** _Darn it!_ I knew I made a wrong turn when all the women weren’t wearing any masks!

  


**Superman:** WHOA WHOA WHOA! _Hold on a minute!_ Didn’t you say earlier you were going _to take someone’s head_? Why would you do that?

**Batman:** I know man, that’s like _totally_ rude. 

**Specter Aiolos:** Forgive me. I wasn’t really going to take it. The truth is, my friends and I were planning on tricking Hades into thinking we were going to betray our Goddess when really we wanted to warn her of the attack. I think either I was sent to the wrong place or the creator forgot I was dead until the Wailing Wall scene.

**Superman:** Wait, you’re dead?

**Specter Aiolos:** Unfortunately yes. I was killed at a young age. 

  


**Superman:** Sorry to hear that. Dying in your twenties is terr-

**Specter Aiolos:** _I’m fourteen!_

  


**Superman:** WOAH! Are you serious? You’re huge!

  


**Batman:** _Fourteen eh_? Any chance you can fit in a Robin suit?

**Superman:** _Seriously, Bruce_?

**Specter Aiolos:** It doesn’t matter! I only have twelve hours of existence before I fade into dust. If only I can go back and change the past so I could be more useful... 

**Superman:** Oh, you need to go back to the past? Here, I can help you with that!

***Superman reverses time...**

**...to The Night of the Great Betrayal!**

**Aiolos:** Gotta run...gotta hurry… if only I had some long-distance attack that I can strike him from afar without endangering the baby... _oh wait!_

**Saga:** Oh poor, poor, Aiolos! You soft-hearted fool! Now that you have seen my face. I shall declare you a trait-

**Ending 1) *Turns around and fires back.**

**Shura:** Oh my gosh! What happened to Saga and why is he in the Pope’s robes?

**Aiolos:** I’m afraid he was trying to impersonate Shion. Even I was fooled at first!

**Shura:** That brilliant bastard! He knew we would never figure it out since Saga never wears that much clothing! 

***Shura is chasing after Aiolos ran away and hears something from a distance.** ****

**Shura:** Ah, there they are! Wait, is that Aiolia?

**Aiolia’s actual dialogue:** Brother… What happened?

**Aiolos actual dialogue:** I will complete the mission given to me.

**Aiolia:** What’s your mission, brother? Are you going to find a random Japanese bazillionaire tourist, get him to adopt that baby, take your Cloth, raise her to be a spoiled brat, train a bunch of inexperienced kids to become Gold Saint class fighters, have them fight in a huge tournament where nobody wins, make the tourist leave holographic messages behind to explain your plan to the Saints and then write a long ass self-help message thirteen years prior for them with a chisel?

**Aiolos:** Are you insane? I just want you to hold her for a second so I could put my Cloth on.

**Ending 2)**

**Aiolos:** Much better! Time for me to kick ass and sell toys!

  


**Shura:** _Oh shit!_

  


  


**Ending 3)**

**Aiolos: SHADOW ARROW!!!**

**Saga:** Wait! What! I can’t move! I’m paralyzed! 

**Aiolos: SHADOW ARROW!**

**Saga:** STOP THAT! You can’t do that, that’s cheating! You’re supposed to run away!

 **Aiolos:** No way! I was going to use this move on Aphrodite, Deathmask, and Shura, but why wait until you declare me a traitor when I can do it now? **SHADOW ARROW!**

 **Saga:** Damn it, Kurumada, _Saint Seiya Origins_ was supposed to remove all the plot holes in this story, not add more to them!

**Aiolos: ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!**

  


**Aiolos:** And that’s how I paralyzed and knocked Saga out, and became Pope. Since all twelve of us are alive, we curb-stomped Poseidon and Hades, sold three times the number of toys, and doubled the amount of yaoi on fan sites since we don’t have the Bronze Saints or the Silvers clogging up our screen time. _Oh, and the Netflix series didn’t suck._

**Superman:** That’s amazing! **  
**

**Batman:** Amazing? It sounds like common sense that a guy who trains all his life to fight actually does so instead of running away in his first battle.

 **Superman:** Says the guy who hides in shadows and jumps people from behind. 

**Batman:** _Grrrrrr_

 **Superman:** So what happened to Saga? Why did he turn evil and attempt to kill a baby?

**Aiolos** : Well we think he was possessed, but he’s fine now. Not even an evil God can combat the effects of a morning cup of cocoa, binging cuddly cat videos all day, and a daily regimen of 2000 mg of Prozac. _Isn’t that right, honey?_

 **Saga:** That’s right, babe!

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my long fic on Fanfiction.net, I reached half a million words. To celebrate, I created a HISHE version of it.  
> Of course, when brainstorming it, I realized there were other ways that Aiolos could have survived earlier. So I decided to create it using my Soul of Stupidity comic layout and I was quite proud of it. 
> 
> Big thanks to yamielsun for being so quick with the commissioned art and Thrudgelmir2333 (links to their pages) for helping me tweak up the dialogue and giving feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I decided to leave it open ended in regards to their relationship. Is it them becoming friends, lovers, brothers from another mother? It is however you want to interpret it.  
> Next Prompt: Chiron  
> Characters: Aiolos and Shion


End file.
